


Ephemeral Style

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ephemeral Style, M/M, No Hurt all Comfort, Sleepy Sex, Twink!Bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 巴基欢迎史蒂夫回家的方式，只有一个睡眠不足、身体微恙的大学生才能做到。





	Ephemeral Style

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ephemeral Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040604) by [emij1s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emij1s/pseuds/emij1s). 



史蒂夫回家时，巴基还在睡觉。

他蜷缩在床上，蓬松的棕发在头下的白色枕套映衬下格外醒目，头部以下的瘦削身体全都缩在温暖的羽绒被中里。透过床头灯的柔软光线，史蒂夫注视着被子里包裹的厚厚一团，它正随着睡梦中的深呼吸在轻轻移动。

很明显巴基不是有意要睡着的：灯还亮着，他的睡衣还堆在地板上，那还是他今早急着赶去学校扔在那儿的，这代表他很有可能仍穿着匆忙套上的那件衬衫。电子阅读器在地上奇怪地扭曲着，就像是被巴基在看书时掉到地上似的。

看来他一直想努力熬到史蒂夫完成任务回来。巴基总是这样，史蒂夫对此见怪不怪，甚至连巴基睡着的结果都无法令他惊讶。它几乎每次都会上演。熟悉的日常让他的嘴角翘得高高的。

史蒂夫走到阅读器旁，把它捡了起来，轻轻敲击了几下，直到被按上正确的按钮屏幕才重新亮了起来。电池果然没电了，他扣上屏幕盖，把它放在梳妆台上，转身向床前走去。

他尽可能地在卧室里走动时保持安静，蹑手蹑脚地走到他们的衣橱前，脱下衣服，套上睡裤、赤裸着上身。他很好，这次的任务很简单，但是他的身体两侧仍有些许残存的烧伤，睡觉时不穿衬衣能减轻它们的疼痛。

除此之外，史蒂夫认为，巴基喜欢醒来时看到一个半裸的史蒂夫·罗杰斯躺在他的床上。老实说，史蒂夫只是想做一个称职的男朋友。

通常巴基睡得都会很沉，通常史蒂夫都会很安静，通常就算他没有很安静也不会将他吵醒。但这些通常都不适用于上周之后的情况。巴基感冒了好几天了，已经多少干扰到他的正常休息。每隔几小时他就会醒来，剧烈地咳上好几分钟，喉咙深处不停地发出痛苦的呻吟。然后他会翻一翻推特，很快就再次昏睡过去。

“这是季节性的，”他安慰史蒂夫道，对他的担心和劝他去看医生的言论一概不理不睬，“每年天气转暖的时候都会来这么一次，我只用暴躁两个星期。”

“你一直都很暴躁。”史蒂夫回了一嘴，一脸关心地拨弄着巴基额前的卷发。巴基朝他翻了个白眼，用拿纸巾的名义把他打发走了。

等从浴室出来时，嘴角还粘着牙膏的史蒂夫注意到被子中的那团物体正在移动，不安稳地把羽绒被推下了床，一只手掌揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，看上去幼稚极了，史蒂夫的心脏像被只小手软绵绵地揉捏似的，又软又涨，那双漂亮的灰蓝眼睛发现了他，他向眼睛的主人递去一个微笑。

“你回来了，”巴基咕哝着说，声音有点沙哑。他用力擤了擤鼻子。看样子他还没战胜病菌，史蒂夫轻哼了一声，点点头，向床走去。

“我回来了，”他确认道，一只膝盖搁在床垫旁，宽阔的手掌抚上巴基的后脑，拉近他的身体，吻上他的前额。巴基很热情，却也没有热情得过分，这只是因为刚才的睡眠又柔软又舒心，即使意识到自己没有完全好转，他那丰满的小嘴唇也会撅起一个微微的弧度，和他在咕噜咕噜地喝橙汁时的小动作一模一样。

“都还好吗？”巴基问道，向史蒂夫伸来的双手准确无误地发现了那些烧伤，险些就碰上它们的边缘。他对史蒂夫的身体很熟悉，对血清也不例外。他知道过不了多久那些伤痕就会恢复如初，但这并不代表他不会为此担心。

“是的，是的，一切都很顺利。”史蒂夫边点头边耐心地安慰他。巴基朝他看了一眼，好像不太相信似的。他总是对史蒂夫的伤情解释将信将疑，但这次史蒂夫没有说谎。他微笑地看着他，又吻了吻他的前额，接着是脸颊、下巴……直到巴基笑着推搡他的胸膛，慢吞吞的动作不轻也不重。史蒂夫在他抽离之前握住了它们，把它们困在胸前，慢慢地两人的手指扣在一起。

“一切都很顺利，”他柔声重复道，抓住巴基的手将他推到床上，轻轻地把他的双臂压在头顶。这次巴基看起来相信他了，嘴角向他扬起，史蒂夫忍不住弯下腰又亲了他一口，对着巴基的嘴唇嘀咕着。巴基对此不以为然。

“现在是凌晨两点。”他瞥了一眼闹钟，干巴巴地说，“我当然很困。”但这不是一个抗议，它非常温和，微笑仍留在巴基的嘴角，然后渐渐地爬上了史蒂夫的脸庞。他低着头微笑地注视着男友漂亮的脸，一刻也无法将痴迷的目光移开。他觉得自己这样真像个傻瓜。

他的幸运深深地触动了他，这种感觉就像被什么猛烈地撞上心脏（这不是第一次），执行任务时的兴奋感又回来了，肾上腺素激动地在血管里翻涌。他轻易地把巴基压在身下，软绵绵的身体近在咫尺，那双深邃美丽的眼睛正温和地注视着他。当鲜红的舌尖漫不经心地舔过下唇的时候，他的老二在睡裤里轻轻抽动了一下。对身体轻易被血清捕获的现实，他真不知道是该祝福还是咒骂。

“太困了？”他问道，仍紧紧用双手钳住巴基，膝盖微微分开巴基的双腿。巴基欢快地笑了，朝他挑了挑眉毛。

“什么太困了？”他开玩笑地问道，然后转过头，在他的二头肌旁打了个哈欠，“嗯，我需要细节，罗杰斯。”他对史蒂夫眨眨眼睛。史蒂夫又俯下身，用鼻子蹭了蹭巴基的，细细吻着他的下颔线，顺着下颔向上一路啄吻，直到覆上巴基柔软的耳垂，轻轻擦过的牙齿肆无忌惮地挑逗着那处。

“太困了没法做爱。”他对着巴基的耳朵小声说，一下子就攥住了巴基的呼吸。

肾上腺素上涌不是第一次让他躁动不安了，他很确定这也不是最后一次。但是他通常不会为了这个打扰巴基。他会在淋浴时手淫，或者在巴基躺在身边时，拉过年轻男孩，有力的手臂搂住他的腰背，紧紧把他箍在自己怀抱，直到过度分泌的内啡肽恢复正常才放开他。那时巴基可爱的小脸会从头红到尾。但是现在巴基温顺而柔软地躺在他的身下，昏昏欲睡却兴致高涨，整张脸都布满红晕，慢慢地延伸到他橄榄色的漂亮皮肤上，那里的淡红甚至比面颊和高挺的鼻梁更为明显。他的呼吸在颤抖，他几近赤裸地躺在史蒂夫身下，只穿了一件T恤和紧身内裤，两人就像是彼此身上的第二层衣物一般亲密无间，史蒂夫怎么能抵抗这种诱惑呢？

巴基咬住丰满的下唇，慢慢地思考着，用他特有的迷人方式拱起后背，光滑的皮肤直截了当地贴上他的，让史蒂夫险些呛出一声轻哼，胯部不由自主地来回顶弄。

“不是。”巴基低声说。史蒂夫一时没能跟上他的思路，直到巴基继续说，“我永远不会为此发困。你可以在我睡着时对我做这种事，没准我醒来时会要的更多。”露骨的话让一阵骚动的火焰蹭得一声烧到史蒂夫精瘦的小腹间，挺动的屁股通过睡裤用力摩擦着巴基，成功地从巴基嘴里撬出一声闷哼。

“哦，是吗？”史蒂夫压低了声音，口齿不清地说“你可能什么时候都想要，不是吗？”他笑着把嘴唇贴上巴基的下巴，一路向下亲上他的喉咙，“你能把它塞进身体里吗，你会求着要它吗，嗯？”巴基在他的身下发出微不可查的声响，身体轻轻地扭动着。

“是的。”他沉默了片刻开口道，扭动的身体试图挣脱外力的束缚。史蒂夫收紧了双手，对巴基接下来的举动了如指掌。巴基对无助的感觉毫无抵抗力，他喜欢营造出无法逃离史蒂夫，走投无路之下只得委身于人、任史蒂夫下流对待的情爱氛围。史蒂夫的牙齿啃咬着他的喉咙，毫不客气地咬了下去，锋利的牙齿让巴基惊讶地发出一声短促的尖叫，嘴唇下方抽搐了一下，肌肉不自然地扭曲到一起。

“史蒂维。”他茫然的嘀咕声直接把史蒂夫逗笑了。

“嗯？”他温和地问，忙碌的嘴唇饥渴地吮吸着巴基的皮肤，在那儿留下一个吻痕，鼻子蹭蹭他的喉结，喘息声在他的耳边接连不断地响起，他口齿不清地说“什么，宝贝？”

“除了给我打标记，你还会做什么？”巴基恼怒地说，努力表现的专横。哦，那不是很可爱吗。史蒂夫喜欢巴基说大话。

“嘘，”他情不自禁地说，“你太精明了，那可不是我的目的，宝贝儿。”尽管其中夹杂了很重的呼吸声，但笑声还是清楚地传到史蒂夫的耳畔，比之前的低沉多了。

“亲爱的，你的目的是什么？”巴基轻声问道。史蒂夫静静地喘息着，低下头又啃了啃脸庞的肌肤，嘴唇滑到精致的锁骨处。

“好吧。”他开始说，“我计划给你一次愉快的、温柔的、困意十足的性爱。但是如果你再说大话的话，我可就会重新考虑我的计划了，宝贝。”他贴在巴基的皮肤间微笑地呢喃，巴基咯咯地笑得开怀，笑声中满含困意。

“嗯。好。我要行动了。要把更激烈的环节留到我更清醒的时候。”他一边说，一边又打了个哈欠。这声音让史蒂夫放软了身体，他笑着抬起头盯着巴基。

“很好，”他说，温和的声音欣然同意——他们会有足够的时间去做更激烈的事。等到巴基在睡梦中消除头痛时，等到史蒂夫不再受高涨的肾上腺素影响时，他一定要想方设法将巴基拆吃入腹。但是现在，他会用更多计划来告诉巴基自己有多么想念他。

他再度俯身，缓慢而色情地含住巴基的嘴唇。巴基满足地轻叹了一声，柔韧伸展的身体迷迷糊糊地躺在史蒂夫身下。史蒂夫喜欢这个，喜欢拖曳着一只手钻进衬衫下摆，感受着那块平坦的小腹，下滑的手掌落在紧窄的臀瓣上。巴基不是一个高大的人，在史蒂夫宽阔胸膛和壮硕肩膀的对比下显得更加瘦小，史蒂夫喜欢轻易掌控他的感觉。

他的手继续游走，直到他的手指勾起巴基的内裤边，紧紧拢住一大块单薄的布料。巴基扭动着身体，小腿屈起，轻轻地踢了他一下。他抓住这个机会，飞快地把内裤从腿上拉了下来，让不着一物的下半身暴露在空气中。史蒂夫的手蜿蜒向上，拉起衬衫的一角扯到手臂上，松开被他牢牢控制的手腕，迅速地把衬衫拽了下来。身下的美好肉体终于赤条条地展现在他面前。

“你真美，”史蒂夫小声赞叹道。巴基脸红了，淡淡的红晕一直蔓延到胸膛。

“嘘。”巴基说。史蒂夫只是笑了笑，然后摇了摇头，凑过去和巴基继续接吻，一时间令巴基迷失在缠绵悱恻的亲吻中，身体不由自主地放松。史蒂夫仍穿着睡裤，他却被浑身剥得精光，拱起身一个劲地把胸肌向史蒂夫的怀里送。烧伤还没有消退，但是已经不疼了，赤裸的皮肤和巴基体温接触的感觉非常好，他放低腰胯，柔软的睡衣布料在巴基不断变硬的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，很快就让巴基的呼吸乱了节奏，“史蒂夫。”他哑着嗓子喊道，史蒂夫轻哼了一声，用一个深吻把剩下的声音堵在喉咙里。

“我要你，”史蒂夫说，放得很低的声音夹杂着两人啧啧的口水声，让附着他的身体颤抖不停。

“那就给我。”巴基的嘴唇刚得自由便呼吸不稳地告诉史蒂夫。史蒂夫没有浪费时间，伸手在床头柜处摸索，拉开抽屉掏出放在里面的润滑剂。

“安全套？”他问道，手指停在小小的金属箔片上，巴基的鼻子厌恶地皱成一团。他一向讨厌那些，讨厌那层阻碍的薄膜，对性爱后的混乱情有独钟，但如今已是深夜，他已经洗过澡了，而且非常想要做完立刻就和史蒂夫蜷在一起沉沉睡去。所以他点了点头。

“就这一次，”他开玩笑说，史蒂夫笑了，拿出避孕套放在巴基的屁股上。

“就这一次。”他同意了，膝盖跪在床上，抬高巴基的双腿架在肩膀上，一下子把它分得更开，“别担心。”他吻着脸颊旁边柔软的膝盖内侧，随着巴基轻轻地嗯了一声，那双腿情不自禁地向内蜷起。“我会让这更完美的。”他摸到了润滑剂，厚厚地抹到两根手指上，冰凉的指腹轻擦过暴露在外的穴口边缘，绕着粉色的紧致穴肉漫不经心地打转，满意地看着巴基像电击一般剧烈扭动，肩膀上的重量不断加重，仿佛他想在化成一摊春水之前彻底逃离这场无情挑逗。

“现在做吧。”史蒂夫的声音嘶哑低沉，他不打算在这上面拖延时间，但是他也不打算贸然进入。他慢慢地扩张着那处，感受着穴肉的慢慢放松，食指尖进进出出地逗弄着他，直到巴基的眼睑不断震颤，垂下的头颅无力地靠在枕头上。只有这样，他才会把整根食指都捅进去，温暖柔软的穴肉立刻像海藻一般缠了上来。后穴因主人的轻微发热而烧得滚烫，让他恨不得立刻就大开大阖地操进去。他的欲望情烈如火，不断抽搐着渗出前液，硬邦邦地在睡裤里顶起小包。巴基抑制不住地连连喘息，绷紧的肌肉抖个不停。

“史蒂夫，”巴基气喘吁吁地喊着他的名字，史蒂夫哼了一声作为回应，再次吻上巴基的膝盖，嘴唇爱抚着那块柔软的肌肤，湿漉漉的舌尖轻柔舔过，牙齿贪婪地啃咬着巴基结实的大腿根。巴基很瘦削，身上没有大块的脂肪，对史蒂夫来说，他总是小小的，很容易就抱个满怀。他喜欢这样的巴基。“史蒂夫，进来。”难耐的声音把史蒂夫重又拉回现实。

“抱歉，亲爱的。”史蒂夫说，手指在后穴里屈起，巴基猛地向后仰起，嘴巴大得大大的，却发不出一点声音，史蒂夫得意地窃笑，“那里？”他问道，指腹不停地研磨着那个圆圆的突起，让巴基嘴里不成调的成串呜咽连连溢出。

“给我更多。”巴基掠过他的问题，喘着粗气地急切要求他，好吧，谁让史蒂夫没办法拒绝巴基呢？他的手指向后退了几寸，伸进了第二根手指，慢慢地在小穴里抽插，眼睛注视着一滴珍珠般的液体慢慢地从龟头上滑入坚硬的细缝中。

“真美。”史蒂夫说，弯腰舔上那处，灵动的舌面在那处色情地舔来舔去，咸腥味顺着味蕾传满口腔，巴基呜咽了一声，持续进出的手指弥补了舌头的调戏，在巴基断断续续地低声抽泣中，又探入第三根，三根手指一齐在小穴不停抠挖，巴基拱起身子重重地喘着粗气，白嫩的皮肤红得像只刚出锅的虾仁，湿润的眼睛像蒙着一层薄雾，正透过纤长的眼睫毛带着泪眼朦胧的神情看着他，艳红的唇瓣染着水光，夹紧三根手指的穴肉不断吞吐着。

“求你了。”巴基哑着嗓子轻声哀求。史蒂夫知道自己赢了。慢慢地，他撤出了三根手指，扯下睡裤，露出他硬得发疼的性器，裤腰刚好褪到双球处，伸手去拿安全套。他的手指滑溜溜的，所以他直接用牙齿飞快撕开了包装，把嘴里的一角锡箔纸吐到床上。

“我抓住你了”他宽慰地低语，手掌放在巴基的小腹上，他的腿还搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他扶着剑拔弩张的性器，在安全套外淋满润滑油，挑逗般地顶上那处微微开合，在他火辣的视线中不断收缩的小洞。他不错神盯着那里，被眼前的诱人景色勾去了魂魄，它就像在祈求着什么进入一般。巴基不耐烦的哀吟和细小的扭动让他突然惊醒，他笑了一下，慢慢地插了进去。

他的老二被巴基一点点吞没的画面令他百看不厌。巴基合上了眼睑，乌黑浓密的睫毛在高高的颧骨上像小扇子似的散开，红润的小嘴惬意地一张一合，他模模糊糊地想到，自己应该往里面塞几根手指进去的，这样高热的口腔就会情不自禁地舔舐吸吮着指面，但是他的注意力都被压抑呻吟分去，巴基滚烫的穴肉从四面八方挤压吞噬着他的阴茎，尽管是因为一些不太好的事，但里面比平时灼热的多，他拼命咬紧牙关不让自己泄出分毫声音。感谢上帝，他那即使发烧也强撑无事的小男友身体一切正常，否则他就得错过被紧致火热包裹的极品享受了。他以后一定要补偿他，一念及此，他不由拍了拍身下高耸的臀瓣，身下的纤长十指在床单上不住抓挠，一只紧紧揪住一块布料，另一只则毫不客气地将指甲戳进史蒂夫肩膀的肌肉中。

“开动了。”低沉性感的声音说道。巴基屏住呼吸，露出微笑，睁开眼睛期待地眨了眨。

“给我。”他小声念道。史蒂夫永远无法拒绝巴基，他用力撞了进去，变换角度，钳住巴基的大腿把他们向高处推了推，它们仍然架在他的肩膀上，这样他就能插进更深的地方。巴基的眼球向后翻了一下，史蒂夫意识到他们两个都不会坚持太久。

好吧，他想，那对他没什么。他迅速地、几乎是粗暴地捣弄着，放下巴基的腿把它们掰到前胸，嘴唇凑在他的喉咙曲线上，对展现在唇前的美味肌肤陶醉地又吻又咬。

“史蒂夫！”巴基尖叫着倒抽了一口凉气，掐他肩膀的手颤抖着落到他的头发上，使劲地扯着一撮金发，一时刺激得史蒂夫更大力挺动了几下，低沉的喉音不受控制地哼了出来，他的牙齿陷在肌理间，在那儿留下了另一个记号。巴基被顶得直翻白眼，急切的呻吟愈发甜腻，史蒂夫加快速度，更深更粗鲁地捅进去，快速摩擦着内壁的敏感皱褶。一只手却缓慢地、满含爱意地向下探去，长茧的手掌裹住让他爱不释手的小东西，抽插的同时宠溺地撸动着它。

“想你。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说，仿佛巴基的呻吟这是他今晚听到的最火辣的声音。从耸起的肩膀到不住晃动的屁股，他的每块肌肉每根神经都在身下抽搐震颤，史蒂夫握紧他的棕发迫使他向上仰头，干燥的嘴唇疯狂啃咬红肿的唇瓣，他把身体的重量都压在自己的膝盖上，不顾一切地撞进战栗绷紧的身体里，让他在史蒂夫的嘴里大叫着哭出声来。

“史蒂夫。”他又喊了一声，闷闷的声音在二人交缠的舌间吞没。“想你，非常想你，操，是的！”巴基的身体总是在迷糊的时候不由自主的放松，他的老二又被用力地撸了几下，拇指在龟头下的光滑皮肤上蹭来蹭去，巴基尖叫着哀泣了一声，白灼溅在小腹上，把史蒂夫的手心弄得一团糟，高潮痉挛的身体在史蒂夫身下痛苦地摆动。

当巴基气喘连连、颤抖地射精的时候，史蒂夫的性器缓缓地戳弄着脆弱的黏膜，轻柔的吻渐渐变得粗暴，舌尖搅动着他口腔里的唾液，下流地吸吮着饱满的下唇，牙齿不安分地咬噬。“好点了吗？”他轻声问道，巴基安静地点点头。史蒂夫向外撤出一点，留意到巴基的眼皮沉甸甸地耷拉着，他的手静悄悄地从头发间移到他的脸上，轻抚着脸颊上漾起的两团红晕，宽阔的手掌遮住了大半张脸，“你还想继续吗？”他问道，又挺了一下胯，巴基的眼睑抖了一下，但他还是点了点头。

“是的。”他同意了，低沉的声音听上去嘶哑极了，一大股热流猛地流到史蒂夫的下身，他需要超乎寻常的控制力才能控制自己不在紧抓臀瓣时留下青肿的瘀痕，不在悉数喷出精液前就急冲冲地破开又热又紧的后穴，但是巴基很疲倦，柔软而柔韧的身体信任地铺陈在他眼前，史蒂夫不能做比亲吻那张漂亮脸蛋更差劲的事。他找到一个温柔而小心的节奏，一边律动一边轻声夸奖着巴基，喉咙微微地呻吟，快感逐渐累积到顶峰。

“操，操，巴基——”他喘着粗气，深深地埋入巴基的体内，大片白灼喷溅在安全套里，猛烈的高潮让他全身颤抖不已。他朦胧地感到巴基伸出一只手，懒洋洋地上下抚摸着他后背虬劲的肌肉。他抓住一只胳膊撑住自己，生怕把超级士兵两百多磅的体重都压在巴基身上。等高潮的快感渐渐平息时，他凑过去又吻了巴基一下，笨拙地对他咧开嘴。

“我爱你。”巴基小声说，史蒂夫满意地轻哼了一声。

“我也爱你。”他回应道，过了一会儿，他轻轻地从巴基小穴里抽了出来，扯下避孕套，丢进垃圾桶。从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾，擦干净他的手和巴基的小腹，巴基不耐烦地把他汗淋淋的卷发从额头上拨到一旁，史蒂夫带着宠溺的微笑注视着他，然后伸出手把环住他的腰背。“来这里。”他低声说，就像巴基会为此争辩似的，不容置疑地把他再一次拖进自己的怀抱里。修长的手指在他汗湿的身体上慢吞吞地游走，险些勾起新一轮欲火，这是巴基专用的检查方式。他由着巴基在他身体上弹奏，知道他很快就会睡着。

果然，几分钟过去了，手指动作得越来越慢，很快就完全静止。史蒂夫偷偷向下瞥了一眼，巴基差不多已经睡熟了，肿胀的唇瓣分开，深深地呼吸着。仿佛感受到史蒂夫的凝视，巴基抬起了头，眨了眨眼睛，嘴角慢慢地弯了起来。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的。”他轻声对史蒂夫说，扭过头轻吻着史蒂夫的锁骨。史蒂夫偷偷地笑了。

的确是欢迎回家。


End file.
